Study Date
by LovelyLiliana101
Summary: Adrien goes over to Marinette's house for a study date... Though he didn't think they were actually going to study! Guess he'll just have to do something about it.


Adrien headed to the car with a skip in his step. His schedule had been cleared for the day, so he could spend some time with his girlfriend. Within ten minutes, he was leaving the car, and entering the bakery. He took in the heavenly smell, before stepping up to the counter, as he was the only person on line right now.

When her mother saw him, she handed him a plate of chocolate chip cookies and camembert. He thanked her, before heading up to Marinette's room. He always loved being here, the cozy atmosphere, Marinette's loving family, and the feeling of home edged into every corner. The sweet aroma was great, too.

He just loved how they made the place feel like a home, his home. He made his way into his girlfriend's room, smiling at how messy it was. I'd that was his room, he'd surely be in a lot of trouble. There were pins spread or over her desk, half finished dresses on mannequins, fabric covering almost everything.

Pictures of them, and all their friends, fabric samples pinned to the walls, and little spools of thread in random spots throughout her room. He loved being able to come here, and see her true self. Not that Ladybug was anything less than amazing, but he liked being able to see her messes, her mistakes, her craziness. Her bright smile brought him out of his reverie.

"Hey, Kitty!"

She ran over to him, mindful of the plate of cookies in his hand. She decided to go with a side hug, and a kiss to his cheek.

"I thought you said you couldn't come till later." Not that she minded, but she would've liked the chance to clean up a bit, before he'd gotten here.

"Natalie had my schedule cleared for the day, so I thought I'd come by and surprise you."

He puts the plate of snacks on the table, Tikki and Plagg taking that as their cue to join them.

"Yeah," Plagg grumbled, stuffing a piece of camembert in his mouth, "He was going on and on, about how much he wanted to see you, and how he couldn't wait to-"

"Plagg!"

Adrien's face was bright red.

"So... Plagg," Marinette started, a mischievous smirk on her face, "What did he think we were going to do today? I mean, he's only here to help me study." She smiled in mock-innocence.

He glared at her, before turning his focus back to Plagg.

"Well," He said, shoving another piece of camembert in his mouth, "He said he wanted to-"

Adrien was holding him in both hands, making sure his mouth was covered. He didn't need his kwami, of all living beings, to spill what he fantasizes about in his free time. He glared at his kwami, but groaned when he simply phased through his hands.

He grabbed the last remaining piece of cheese on the plate, throwing into the air, and swallowing it whole. He then flew over to Marinette, and sat on her shoulder, nuzzling into her necks and purring. She was pretty sure, Adrien was actually growling.

"Okay, Plagg," She said, petting the little kitten's head, "I think you've messed with him enough, for now."

He sent his holder a smile, before floating over to the little nook in her bookshelf reserved for Tikki, and him (when he visited). Tikki just smiled at them, before following after Plagg. Marinette just rolled her eyes.

"So... Did you do the homework?"

~•~•~•~•~•~

Marinette and Adrien were sitting in a tangible silence, Marinette working on their math homework due tomorrow, while he sat there reading one of her old fairytale books. She'd occasionally (okay, every other problem wasn't exactly occasional) ask him for help, and he'd patiently go over the problem with her, until she was positive she understood what he'd just showed her. After she finished, which had felt like forever, she set her pencil down, and rested her head on her arms.

"Which tests do we have tomorrow?"

"Um... Our physics one, the one on this," He said, pointing to her now-finished paper, "and the quiz we're having to make sure we read the next few pages of Romeo and Juliet."

"Ugh," She groaned.

"We've already gone over most of it, M'lady. Why don't we take a break?"

He wiggled his eyebrows, suggestively.

"No," She said, stubbornly, "no breaks until we're all done."

"But, M'lady!" He whined.

"Sorry, Kitty. If we take a break now, I'm never going to finish studying. I know you know all this stuff," She said, gesturing to the books surrounding her, "but I don't, and I really need to pass these tests. My grades depend on it."

He mumbled something she couldn't understand, but when he didn't argue, she assumed he'd decided to let her continue studying. Besides, she could always make it up to him later. She hadn't even noticed, when every few minutes or so he'd shift closer to her. Before she knew it, he was running his hand up and down her bare leg.

She knew she shouldn't've worn short shorts, and a tank top, and she should've expected him to react this way. Because when they had a 'study date' how much studying really ever got done? He ran his hand all the way up to her back, his hand going in circular, soothing motions. She was just too stubborn to let him win this time, though, so she pushed on, extremely mindful of the things he was currently doing to her body.

"Hey Chat..."

"Yeah, Princess?" He said, not stopping his hand motions, knowing fully well how hard she was trying to focus on studying, and not what he was doing.

"I really need to study..."

"I know."

"Ugh, Chat."

"Hm?" And the look on his face, told her he knew she wasn't going to last much longer. "I- I- Really need to study."

"Of course you do, Purrrincess."

And she lost it. She jumped him, well as much of a jump as you could while laying down next to each other. But his lips were on hers, and his hands were running up and down her body, the way he knew she liked it, and she couldn't care less at the moment, about her books and papers littering the floor. I mean... She could always study later.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Hey, at least she got a passing grade, right?


End file.
